


discipline

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Reform!Verse [5]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, references to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was bent over the side of the bed, wrists bound by metal cuffs resting at the small of his back and really, he should have known better.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble for a Tumblr anon requesting Logan punishing Julian.

He was bent over the side of the bed, wrists bound by metal cuffs resting at the small of his back and really, he should have known better.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been warned - he still remembered the orders given to him as he’d been held down on the floor, spitting-mad and trying to fight against the heavier boy keeping him still while sly green eyes watched with amusement.

And it wasn’t that he didn’t believe that the unsaid threat of punishment if he disobeyed the orders was genuine; he knew, probably more than anyone else, just how seriously Logan took such warnings - that if he let someone slip by even  _once_ , it would be the beginning of the end for his reign.

But despite all of the warnings, Julian did it anyway. He’d taken the drugs - supplied from an outside source that wasn’t aware that he was off-limits - and used them, secretly, so very careful that he wouldn’t leave any hint of his lapse of judgement around for others to know about.

He’d been so very stupid to think that Logan wouldn’t find out.

When Logan had stripped him and bent him over the bed, he hadn’t thought much of it. The appearance of the cuffs had made his heart beat faster, both in arousal and worry that Logan had found out. But it wasn’t until Logan had hooked a leash into the collar that always circled his neck, that Julian knew he was in trouble.

He’d fought, of course. No matter how much he trusted Logan, how easily he’d lay his life down for the blond’s, he still would never go down without a fight. No matter how futile it may be.

And oh, how futile it was. He’d already been vulnerable, with his hands trapped behind his back and his neck at the mercy of Logan’s whim, but Logan’s anger - no matter how much colder and more in control with each passing month leading the Stuarts it may be - was never something that someone could come away from untouched.

His back was  _aching_  - he’d been slammed into the floor after he’d kicked Logan in the brief tussle, and then bitten and scratched into a bruised and bleeding mess while Logan fucked him, holding the leash tight in one fist to force Julian’s spine to bend nearly to the point of pain.

"You really thought I wouldn’t find out, didn’t you?" was breathed in his ear, the voice rough and strained as Logan attempted to keep his temper in. "Thought you get get away with  _disobeying_  me.”

And Julian could do no more than mewl and whimper, his cock hard and leaking even with the rage being taken out on his body. Despite the anger and need to  _punish_  that was clearly driving Logan’s touch, he was still a giving lover, and each copper-tinged burst of pain was accompanied by an even more overwhelming surge of white pleasure that was quickly driving Julian mad. He was also so very careful with Julian, as even full of rage as he was; he didn’t really  _hurt_  him, not like Adam and George.

The knowledge that Logan wouldn’t hurt him like them, that he’d stop if Julian truly became afraid, was all that kept Julian from falling back into the memories.

So instead of screaming, as he would anyone else, he whimpered, “I’m sorry,” and gasped and shivered when the nails trailed, warning, up the inside of his trembling thigh. “I’m sorry, I won’t - I couldn’t -“

He broke off with a strangled cry when the fingers squeezed, tight around his thigh. “I’m going to have to keep you close again, you know that?” Logan mused, and though he still sounded pissed, the cadence of his hips slowed to a less punishing rhythm, pulling a stuttered gasp from Julian’s throat with a slow, circular grind against his prostate. “Might have to keep you chained to my bed when we go out.”

Despite himself, Julian let out a moan. He regretted it almost immediately after, as his collar forced him sharply back at another tug of the leash, and Logan, once again angry, demanded, “Is that why you did it? For some  _attention_?”

Julian’s entire body shuddered, and a tightening in his groin made him wonder.


End file.
